I'm Not Ino
by blankdreamer
Summary: And then I saw them. Making out in a corner. A bunch of things struck my heart at that moment. Hate. Betrayal. Loss. Sadness. And a whole other load of crap. I look at Shikamaru. He was pretty down too. I turn away. SasuSaku ShikaIno T


Hey guys! What's up? I was just wondering if you liked Delusions and Sweet Kisses or if you didn't I got a semi-good one-shot for you! I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I totally own Naruto, quote the sarcasm.**

I'm Not Ino 

_That is naaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssty. _I think as I stare at my best friend and my … other best friend. Ya'know Ino-pig and Sasuke-kun. Ino-pig the girl who saved me from an endless life of being called names. And Sasuke-kun the boy of my dreams, best friend, and room mate. (There is nothing awkward about that we don't "do" anything) They were seemingly making out in a corner.

As much as I hate to say it, I feel my heart take a deep painful blow. _Betrayal. _ The words automatically form in my head. I turn to my lazy-ass friend, Shikamaru, the genius even too lazy to lift his pencil, he stares blankly. I believe ha is attempting to be cool, but his eyes are giving me a hint.

You have to feel sorry for this guy. He's been Ino's best friend even before me! Forehead girl! Everyone knew that he likes her, except for _her_. She can't be as dense as Naruto but then again that is a whole different story!

Shikamaru and I had no choice but to watch them, after all we all are going to the same place. And also because Ino would be pissed if we left her alone. She told me a secret.

F L A S H B A C K 

"I'm only going out with Sasuke-kun to get to Shikamaru." Ino pouted and looked at me expectantly. A sly smile rest on her diligent face.

"And you're asking me this why?" I reply, I was kind of confused.

"I was wondering if it was okay with you… So is that a yes?"

I felt my heart get stabbed like a billion times, _I thought that she knew I liked Sasuke-kun! __**Well my double, I have no clue. **__And didn't she say that she wanted Shikamaru? __**YEAH! **__Noooo! She just wants to get closer to Sasuke-kun! __**Just play along… See what happens…**_

"I guess Ino… if it's what you want…" I let out a low sigh as if to emphasize the awkward moment.

Ino squealed and jumped up and down. She gave me a bear hug and shouted, " I love you Sakura! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I play my sad fake smile and hug back "You're welcome Ino… Whatever you want."

E N D O F F L A S H B A CK

I sigh; I appear to do that a lot. Ino, Ino, Ino. The inconsiderate, back stabbing pig. I thought that by now she would at least pick up the various hints I've been dropping about Sasuke-kun! Well, I guess that is typical highschool life, ne? Playing along sounds really good right now. I mean she already got him.

"How long do you think they'll be at it?" Shikamaru asked me, giving me a sideways glance.

"Probably right when the bell rings." My voice couldn't hide my feelings very well.

Sasuke-kun's eyes flickered onto me a hidden emotion swirled in his eyes. The he broke away from Ino and walked toward us. "Let's go." his voice showed no emotion. I sigh yet again.

I look at Ino she's blabbering to Shikamaru on how good a kisser Sasuke-kun is. I saw his eyes flicker a glare on him.

_**That girl has no care in the world about other people's feelings now does she?**__ For once I agree with you.__** Poor Shikamaru, the girl's clueless. And so is that Sasuke-kun of ours.**__ Yeah… Wait our Sasuke-kun?_

I look up. He's there waiting for me. Smirking, he's mocking me. "Spaced out a little didn't you?" (He only speaks full sentences to me, and not even to his girlfriend, Ino)

I fake smile, really that is all I can give through my eternal burden of betrayal. "It's nothing Sasuke-kun…" I scratch the back of my head sheepishly. He arched an eyebrow and walked along side me. And I remembered. We are going to… Gym.

I shiver. I spazz. I jerk. Ew. Physical Education. With Lee-san. And Gai-sensei. Now I have a real reason to be engulfed with a peculiar hue called… Awkward! Apparently Sasuke-kun noticed.

"Are you okay?" His voice was devoid of any existing emotion.

I stare at him incredulously. "Dude. We are going to gym." I point out like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"So?"

"So… that means 100 laps around the gym, 50 one-fingered push ups, 200 crunches… And the list goes on and on."

He smirked. "What… To weak to stand PE" he poked my forehead. (A/n: he is only like this around Sakura, got it?)

My face grew a bright red color. Like the cherry red tomatoes he loves oh-so-much. "No." I twitch and point to… Rock Lee. Sasuke-kun and I both look at this creepy stage unfold.

Lee is staring at two guys making out. He walks up to them and taps one of their shoulders. "Excuse me my youthful friends, but what are you doing?" His bushy brow is raised up high.

The gay guys shrug and walk away. Lee goes up to Gai-sensei, and proposes his so very important question. Gai-sensei's face reddens. "Lee!" His voice fills the room and then he punches Lee "Don't think those unyouthful thoughts!" Lee cries.

And right in front of Sai's portrait of a sunset they hug.

"LEE!"  
GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

GAI-SENSEI!"

"And they called us gay." Said the guys who were making out in the corner.

"So?" Sasuke-kun questions.

"Just wait until he sees me." I reply ready to prove him wrong.

And almost running as a well played script, Lee turned to look at me. Immediately hearts appear in his eyes. "SAKURA-CHAN!"

With an impossible swift run he sprinted towards me. "Oh Sakura-chan! Please, would you take the honor of being my… my… GIRLFRIEND?" His voice was so thickly covered with his funny, sweet accent of his.

In the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke-kun clench his fists and ground his teeth. Weird huh?

"See what I mean?" I whisper to Sasuke-kun. "I hate gym."

"Ah. Consulting I see." Lee puts a hand on his chin and thinks.

"Uh Lee…? I don't know how to say this… but…" I start but get abruptly cut off.

"So that's a yes?" Lee's eyes widen and he hugs me. He freaking touched me. Touched. Me.

I roll up my sleeves. My face gets red. I feel the hundreds of veins pop on my body. I felt Sasuke-kun's body back away. All the eyes in the gym are positioned onto me. And Lee. Poor Lee. That poor boy has no clue about the wrath of hell he has just stepped in.

I pull back my arm and body and … BAM! I punched the guy in the cheek through the bleachers and planted him into the wall. "LEE! Don't you dare touch me!" I walked closer and he bowed. (I then heard Naruto scream "Why the hell are you bowing after getting decked like that?") I freaking punched him and he bowed toward me. He bowed. Wtf?

In the bowing position he spoke toward Sasuke-kun. "Uchiha. You are a fair opponent. Soon we will see who wins the cherry blossom's heart."

He stood up and gave me a thumb's up and a toothy grin. The glare from his teeth blinded me. Sasuke-kun and I twitched.

_**What the hell was that? **__See who wins __**my **__heart? Are you serious? __**No, but apparently they are. **_ I sigh and shake my head. "Lee."

He extends his hand toward Sasuke-kun. "May the better man win."

Sasuke-kun actually shakes his hand and says something, "Well, too bad then because that boots you out of that category." He says with a victorious smirk.

I'm not sure if I was supposed to hear that or not. Yeah… probably not.

_He can't possibly be talking about 'winning' me can he? I mean he's going out with Ino… wouldn't that be cheating? And before, when Lee was asking me out he was getting mad? Does he care? Well, more than a friend? That can't be true can it?_

I shake my head vigorously. It was all an illusion. Yes, forget about it. Pfft. Like you could forget about something like that.

Before I know it gym is over and school is too. I don't even remember what happened anymore.

Pretty soon Lee stops pestering me. Shika-kun and I hang out more. Naruto and Hinata got together. So did Tenten and Neji. Ino and Sasuke were still pretty close. And life is going in a confusing blur.

A CO U P LE O F W E E K S L A T E R 

I went out on my usual morning jog. With a pink shirt, white shorts, and shoes. Ever since the whole "winning my heart issue" I've needed to step out a little. I talked to inner Sakura a lot, she may be a little weird but she cheers me up. _** Hey!**_ Fresh air is good for you.

I unlock the key to my room, and step in side. Immediately I hear the shower running. _Sasuke must be taking a shower. __**Yummy. **__Pervert. _I turn toward the door and lock it. I sigh heavily and turn… Bad choice.

Sasuke is standing there, only in a pair of jeans with his hands leaning on either sides of my head, on the door. My face flushes pink. His lips sloppily crash down onto mine. He was all hard for a moment then he gets all gentle.

_Uh… What the hell is that?_ _**Freak. Hypocrite. Cheater. Ugly- **__Sasuke is not ugly! __**Say you. **__Idiot. I am you. __**Oh.**_

Finally he lets me go from the vice-grip-of-a-kiss. We pant heavily and lean heads together.

"I-I'm not I-Ino!" My voice was weak.

"I know." Voice as devoid of emotion as ever.

"Then why-?"

"It was a scam."

I took a double take. S-scam? "What do you mean?"

"We set this whole thing up."

"WE?"

"Yeah… Naruto… the guys… Shikamaru… the girls…"

"Shikamaru?"

He sighed and pulled me to the couch. We sat down.

"I like you. No wait I LOVE you," His eyes were yelling that it was the truth. So I believed him. "I asked Ino to see if you still liked me that way too," he turned away blushing, "So she asked you if she could go out with me to see if you cared. And you didn't," He laughed, and ruffled my hair playfully, "You were too much of a good friend to reject your best friend's love, so we pretended to make out and go out-"

"Pretend?" I'm confused.

Sasuke sat there mouth slightly agape. "Y-you thought we actually made out?" He chuckled darkly, "Shikamaru would actually get off his lazy ass and kill me…"

His voice rang out incredulously.

"Shikamaru was with Ino?"

"Sakura are you actually this stupid?" I shook my head. "Good, so shut up and let me continue my story." I rolled my eyes and he smirked.

"I wanted to see if you reacted. I thought that when Lee asked you out you would say yes, to make me jealous, or even go out with Shikamaru." He sighed. "But yet again no. You are too much off a good friend to even hurt any of our feelings. And that exactly why I love you."

He leaned in and kissed my gently. "I love you too you now." I put my hand on his cheek and pulled him closer. My eyes glinted with a hint of anger, "But if you Sasuke Uchiha ever go out with another girl I will kill you… Personally." I slap him. Playfully bet hell, I slap freaking hard.

I giggle and run away. He me eventually.

And on the next day of school we walked in holding hands. One with a red hand on _his _face and one with kiss marks trailing down from her forehead to her neck.

And they lived happily ever after.

_**Maybe.**_

_Shut up! _I blocked inner Sakura from my mind and continued to kiss Sasuke-kun.

**Did you like it? Please say yes!**

**If you did review or flame or whatever!**

**Love you! Byes!**


End file.
